


Efi Oladele: Child genius/world saviour

by Goldthorne123



Series: Efi Oladele: Child genius/world saviour [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Efi is a child genius, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Redemption, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldthorne123/pseuds/Goldthorne123
Summary: Eleven year old Efi Oladele is by no means an ordinary child, if the many robots and other inventions around the house indicate anything, and her parents always knew their little girl was destined for greatness. However one night Efi and her robotic companion Orisa witness something they shouldn’t have, and her parents go missing not long after. With no-one willing to listen to the young girl, Efi and Orisa are left with little hope. That is until Efi get a call from a certain Gorilla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the first fanfic I actually post, I hope you all will enjoy reading it.

It was a lovely midday in the late summer, the sun stood high in the sky; and in the living room of their modern house on the outskirts of Numbani Mr. and Mrs. Oladele sat on their couch while watching the news.

Mrs. Oladele rested her head on her husband's shoulder and  proud smile crept upon her face as the local reported how Numbani's newest hero had saved the lives of several people by stopping a lorry whose breaks had broken from crashing into people. "Well it seems that Orisa is functioning just like Efi had hoped." Mr. Oladele remarked, his wife hummed in agreement. "It has been what five-six weeks since Efi launched her?"

"Nearly seven actually." Mrs. Oladele replied, just when a near soundless drone holding a tray with cold drinks floated next them. The two adults took the drinks and thanked the drone as it flew back to the kitchen, over the head of a dog-like robot that was cleaning the floor with its build in vacuum cleaner. At the same time three dwarf sized humanoid omnic’s where outside busy working in the garden, calculating exactly how much water the plants needed in this hot weather.

Mr. Oladele continued talking after taking a sip of his drink. "Well despite our earlier doubts about her-" Mrs. Oladele raised her eyebrow at her husband, who sputtered. "Fine  _My_  doubts, Orisa really has pulled through. I just wish she stopped being so suspicious of the dishwasher. Efi already had to repair it twice; I keep being afraid that Efi will turn it a robot next time Orisa breaks it."

Mrs. Oladele chuckled. "Well I'm just glad that Efi gets out of house more, and talks with more people than just her friends on the holonet. Though these are not exactly the best times for a young girl to wandering outside." She said as the news switched to the violence in Russia.

Her husband put his hand on her knee and tighten his grip assuring. "Mi ina, don’t worry Orisa is with our young genius after all."

Mrs. Oladele pushed herself closer to her husband. "I know Ololufe, but is only a matter of time before our special little girl will get pulled into all of that." She gestured to the television which now showed live feed from Russia. "Omnics, unrest and violence, war and death. Before long someone will realise just how brilliant our daughter is, and then they will drag her from us; into that wide and dangerous world."

"Fear not Mi ina, Efi is wise for her age. And besides right now her attention is more focused on Orisa and those idols of her: Lúcio and D.Va. Let’s allow her to be a child, and discover the world at her own pace. And if she gets involved with all of that, we can be assured that Efi will do her very best to end all of that. Her and Orisa." Mr. Oladele kissed his wife softly on her lips, before looking back at the news; now reporting on the rumoured return of Overwatch.       

Unknown to the married couple, a black van with tinted windows stopped in the front of their house. The driver of the van pulled out a pair of binoculars and used them to scan the house. "The girl is not home sir. The heat signatures suggest that the parents are in the living room. The girl’s workplace is in the garage." 

"Understood, keep the van running. I will return soon." A dark menacing voice said. The vehicle’s side door opened and from it a person resembling the grim reaper himself emerged, the figure clad in black and wearing a white mask walked towards the front door. He kicked it in with a single motion and a few seconds later a woman's screams could be heard from the open door. Not that any of the neighbours did anything, all of them either had been bought off or dead if they refused the money. 

Quite far from her house, at a junkyard designated for robots and omnics a young girl with a dark skin tone, braided hair and quite a curious attire was scribbling notes and numbers down as her omnic companion shot down drones created from the discarded parts and robots around them. "Orisa, how do you like the new improvements on your fusion driver?" 

"Like all other upgrades you have made, they preform optimally." Orisa answered. 

Efi laughed. "Now silly, I mean how do 'you' like it? Is it the right colour? Or do you want it in a different shape?"

Orisa blinked a few time, Efi was not so secretly very glad that she added this to Orisa it helped the Omnic a lot to convey her emotions; and helped a lot to prove to others that omnics in fact do feel emotions. "I do like the colours...and that it rotates." 

Efi smiled brightly at Orisa's words. "See that wasn’t so hard now was it? Orisa if I ever want to change something off you, and you don’t want that change you have to tell me okay?"

"Acknowledged" Orisa replied, before going back to target practice. 

Efi smiled at Orisa's back and glanced over her notes. Though to be honest couldn't quite get her thoughts focused on her notes, they kept wandering back to last night. " _Who was that strange woman? And why did she talk with the mayor and commissioner?_ " 

 

* _Flashback*_

Efi and Orisa rushed back home throughout the streets and alleys. The sun had already set, and the pair where way past Efi's crew few. "Come on Orisa! We have to get home, mom will check on us in 12.3 minutes!" Inwardly Efi scolded herself, for forgetting the time. Taking a break from being heroes, Efi had attempted to help Orisa pick a book from library. The tall omnic liked to read stories, and Efi liked listening to them while tinkering in her workspace. So after a lot of searching on the holonet, Efi found the last classical library in Numbani; the only library that still rented out paperwork books, with paper made from trees! -Absolutely barbaric, some would say as paper these days was produced from a different kind of plant, specifically bio-engineered; so no rainforest had to worry about being cut down anymore- In any case Efi and Orisa had been torn between renting a book called Harry Potter something, something or The lightening thief. (In the end they had picked Harry Potter) Before Efi had realized how late it was. Leading to rushing now. 

"Efi if we go into the left alley way next, we can take a short cut. It will save us 5.3 minutes taking this route." Efi cheered and quickly turned around the corner into the alley, with Orisa close behind her. To the eleven year old's surprise the alley ended upon a small square between some flats. Some cars were parked on the designated spots, Efi's attention however was drawn to the expensive black car that stood in the middle of the square. On the right side three people were talking to each other franticly. The young genius recognized two of them. The man closest to the car was the Mayor of Numbani, he had given a speech during the award ceremony when Efi had received her grant from the Adawe's foundation. The second man was the grumpy police commissioner who, like always, was smoking a heavy cigarette.

The third person, who was now speaking however was a woman. She was clad in purple clothes, had skrillex hairstyle, and several mechanical implants on the shaven part of her head. The mayor and commissioner shuddered and looked nervously, as the woman in purple spoke. Even from her spot Efi could tell that the woman was dangerous, she felt it in her tummy so to speak; reaching to her tool belt Efi grabbed her phone and took a picture of the three together. "Efi we have to go now! My sensors warn me of danger." Orisa said softly while pulling the black haired girl with her into a different alleyway. The girl and omnic however didn’t notice that the woman in purple had been watching them, as a playful grin appeared on her face.

* _End flashback_ *

"Efi...Efi...Efi." Orisa's voice shook Efi from her thoughts. "Efi your phone is buzzing."

Reaching towards the pocked of her tool Efi grabbed her phone, it was her mother. "Hi momo, Orisa and I are at the junkyard." A few seconds later Efi hung up and looked at Orisa. "Momo ati baba wants us to come home as fast as possible, momo did sound a little strange though. Maybe she and baba suddenly became ill." Orisa hummed and shot down the last of the junkbots with a precision and pace that would impress even a certain vigilante would find impressive.

A few hours later Efi and Orisa where back at the junkyard, and the young girl was pacing while desperately trying to come up with an idea; while trying to not fall down and cry her heart out. 

When she and Orisa had arrived home, there had been absolute chaos. The front door had been kicked down, and in the front garden the smouldering remains of the humanoid robots, Efi had built, lay spread out over the garden. Inside was even worse, there wasn’t a single spot that had not been damaged, there where holes in the walls and floors the furniture had been smashed to pieces. Efi had begun crying when she saw blood on the door that lead to her workshop, which also had been completely wrecked; though the contents inside her self-made safe had been undamaged, though the same could not be said for the exterior of the safe. The elven year old had quickly put all the safe's contents into her backpack, which included the remaining money of her grant and more importantly Orisa's blueprints, only to find said omnic and the house under attack of several man with masks and machine guns. Though the attackers had been no match for Orisa's combat system, Efi had been terrified. Once Orisa had dealt with the attackers, the pair had fled towards the nearby police station.

This is where the next disaster struck, when the agent behind the desk refused to take Efi and Orisa's claims seriously. -On the ground that Efi was a little girl and likely trying to play a prank- That was when Orisa noticed the police commissioner was also in the building, snarling into a phone while looking at her and Efi. Sensing danger Orisa had grabbed Efi and fled from the building, soon chased by police cars. Orisa had been forced to crash five of them before she and Efi could flee into the numerous alleyways of Numbani. Not knowing where else to go, the pair had made their way back to the junkyard.

" _I could try to contact grandpa, but I don’t know where he lives. Arakunrin perhaps...No stupid idea, I call them they might be attacked to."_ Efi's thoughts and pacing where interrupted when her phone began buzzing again. Hesitatingly the eleven year old accepted the call. "Hello who am I speaking with?"

"Good evening miss Odale. My name is Winston, and I am one of the agents of Overwatch. Through the grapevine we have learned that you have taken a rather interesting picture. And if it isn’t too much to ask we of Overwatch would like to have that picture, so if it is okay with you I will sent an agent to your location so that he can take that picture out of your hands and help you and your parents hide from the ones you captured on it. Of course Overwatch-“

A slight shiver of hope filled Efi's stomach as she interrupted the agent “Please help me Mister Winston! My parents are gone, and our house has been destroyed. There are scary man with guns everywhere! The police are trying to arrest us…I don’t know what to do…” Tears began to fall from her eyes. “So please, please help me…I’m scared.”

For a moment it was quiet at the other side of the phone when suddenly Winston began roaring “Lena, Genji, McCree, Mercy! We have an emergency! Don’t worry child, four of our best will be at your location about ten hours, tell me is there anywhere you can hide?” Efi heard Winston taping on his keyboard furiously.

Despite Winston being unable to see it, Efi shook her head. “No, not really.”

“Then meet them in front of the airport terminal. You know how to get right?” The agent asked his voice now gentle.

“I do, but Mister Winston what about my parents?” Efi asked worried.

Winston sighed. “Don’t worry Efi, first we will save you. When that is said and done, we will start looking for your parents okay?”

Efi nodded. “Okay but what about Orisa? She is very tall and heavy, and I can’t leave her behind; she is all that I have right now.”

Despite the situation Winston chuckled. “Don't worry child if our plane can carry both me and Reinhardt, it definitely can carry your friend. Now remember Efi, be at Adawe airport in ten hours our agents will be waiting for you there. If there is anything bothering you do not hesitate to call, and I will check upon you in an hour alright?”

"Yes Mr. Winston understood. Orisa and I will meet you there. Thank you." 

Unknown to Winston and Efi, a certain hacker sitting in a certain coffee shop that overlooked the entrance to the airport. "Boss I got her...no not where she is at this exact moment no...callate y escucha! I  _CANNOT_  trace her phone signal back to her at the moment. The girl probably has tinkered with it, making it untraceable, or the god-AI of Overwatch is blocking me from it. En todo caso, I know where she will be in ten hours; along with some Overwatch agents for you to amuse yourself with." The evil laughter coming from the speakers of her phone made the hacker shiver; and almost made her feel sorry for the agents and the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think. I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration. If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them. English is not my native language and I'm also dyslexic, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them. 
> 
> Next chapter:  
> "Cheers love the cavalry is here!" "Die! Die! Die!" "My Supercharger is ready to be deployed. Prepare for combat enhancement." "It's high noon."


End file.
